


A Chance Encounter

by TheDarkestAngel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeff doesn't kill tonight!, Jeff helps his victim, Seven Years Later, Surprised Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestAngel/pseuds/TheDarkestAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years later after killing his family and avoiding the police, Jeff thought he's seen everything. Had every kind of victim. That is until he meets his latest victim: Gemini Sanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

A Chance Encounter

'In other news, yesterday the bodies of a family of five were discovered brutally murdered in their home. Neighbors heard screams and cries for help and immediately called 911 the night before. Upon arriving at the scene, police found the family stabbed to death with mutilated faces mimicking smiles. These killings are similar to that of the infamous unknown killer identified by Michael Barclay, who survived an attack by the killer seven years ago. Police are still on the look out for this unknown man and those who spot him are to report immedi-' click

Gemini Sanders rolled her eyes as she clicked off her car radio. She had heard enough talk of murders for one day. It was all the other workers at work would talk about. It's not that she didn't care, murder was horrible thing, but when it's all you hear about it becomes old really fast. Especially when your coworkers talked about it like it was the newest piece of gossip rather than a tragedy. 

Gemi sighed and shook her head, rubbing her forehead in the process. She really hated her job. The pay wasn't worth the time and effort she put into every day while dealing with the asshole customers and employees. She had been on the look out for a new job and applied to as many places as she could with no luck. Quitting wasn't an option at the moment due to lack of money, so she was stuck working as a waitress at a local diner. Every time she thought about it made her eyes twitch and her already growing headache throb. 

She pulled into the driveway of her small house and turned off her car. She was renting it from a distant relative, who would have been more than happy to let her stay rent free, but Gemi had insisted on paying for her stay. She was not a moocher like her older brother, who was almost thirty and still living with their mother. She got out of her can and walked to her front door, keys in hand, and unlocked the handle. Pitch blackness and silence greeted her, just like every night she came home. But she no problem with that. Turning on the main light, she sat her purse and keys on the table as she walked into the kitchen. She needed some drugs to get rid of her headache before it became worse. But upon reaching the cupboard she kept all her medicine in, she remembered: she was currently out of Excedrin, the only thing that worked for her headaches. She was suppose to stop at the drug store to pick some up on the way home from work, but she totally forgot about it. 

"Shit," she mumbled as she raided the cupboard anyways, hoping for some single pills that may have spilled out of the bottle. She tore the cupboard apart only to come up empty.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" 

She hit the counter in frustration before leaning against it, wondering what to do. She really didn't want to go back into town, it was a ways from where she lived and didn't have the money to waste gas. But she really needed the medicine. Her headache was going to turn into a migraine if she didn't do something about it now. Turning back to the cupboard, she looked at what else she had.

Ibuprofen and Tylenol didn't work at all for her head. She wasn't even too sure why she had Ibuprofen in the first place and Tylenol was only a quit cure for fevers. Aleve got rid of the headache for a short period of time, but then it came back a few hours later. Benadryl worked, but it would end up knocking her out, which was not what she wanted when she had to get up in the morning. Besides, it was for colds more than headaches. Gemi groaned as she went through her options, getting more and more frustrated. The last one was Aspirin. She couldn't think of any bad outcome that came from taking that, other than maybe having to take more than two, so she grabbed the bottle and closed the cupboard door. 

She headed towards the fridge and pulled two things from inside: a can of coke (her last can of coke, she realized; she really needed to go shopping) and some leftover Chinese takeout. She dumped the last of the food onto a plate and threw it in the microwave. While waiting, she dug out three of the orange pills and opened the can. She threw the pills into her mouth all at once and took a large swallow of the coke. 

"Better than nothing, I suppose," she mumbled once the pills and coke were swallowed. "This has worked in the past, but my headache wasn't as bad. I hope that doesn't make a difference now." 

The microwave beeped, and she pulled out the now hot plate. The heat didn't bother her much since she was use to carrying hot plates all day at work. Grabbing a fork, she left the Aspirin bottle on the counter and headed towards her room, coke and food in tow. She sat on her bed as she ate her food in silence. She thought about the murders that were on the news, then the killer that was still at large. She knew of them from all those years ago and was a bit surprised at how little the police knew about them. It's been seven years now! From what she's heard they weren't the best at covering their tracks, randomly killing as many people as they wanted. Yet no leads, no important clues, no nothing have turned up. There was that little boy's story. But judging how bizarre it must have sounded, the police must not have taken him very seriously. They would have caught him by now if they did. 

With all these thoughts about the killer, Gemi realized something: she didn't feel fearful about them never being caught. In fact. She didn't feel any fear about them whatsoever. As strange as it was, she brushed it off, thinking it had something to do with the fact that she already had enough on her plate to worry about. Or maybe since they were all she heard about, she had gotten over the fear. 

"Or maybe I'm crazy just like the killer..." Gemi said out loud to herself. She laughed a bit at that, but then decided to had to be one of the other options. When her plate was cleaned, she chugged the last of her pop before taking both the dishes and can back to the kitchen. Upon arriving, she placed the dishes in the sink and threw the can it a bag. She was about to leave when something stopped her. She turned back to the kitchen and saw that the bottle of Aspirin was no longer and the counter where she had left it. Confused, she looked around to see if she placed it somewhere else or if it had fallen on the floor. She didn't find it.

"Now where in the world did that bottle get to...?"

After looking around the kitchen, she turned towards the cupboard where she got it from. She gave it a weird accusing look before she walked towards it and opened it slowly. There was the bottle of Aspirin, sitting with the other bottles of medicine. She blinked a few times, really confused now.

"Did I do that?" 

She looked at the bottle for a minute before deciding she must have. 

"Not like there's anyone else that could have done it." She closed the cupboard door and headed to her room. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she thought she saw a shadow of a figure. Upon turning her head towards the area, she saw nothing. She groaned loudly and shook her head, continuing on her way. She really needed to get some sleep. 

Few hours later, her headache came back and her head woke her up from a deep sleep. Only this time, it was much worse. It felt like someone was drilling a hole into her skull and the pain was vibrating throughout her entire head. Gemi groaned loudly in pain and annoyance. She got up from her bed to turn on her light, since going back to sleep wasn't an option at the moment. She laid back down on her bed without pulling the covers over herself. Her stomach woke up and started reacting according to her head, confirming this was a migraine. 

"Perfect," she grumbled, placing her hand over her eyes. She tried to settle her stomach by thinking of other things, but it failed miserably. It wasn't too long before she felt she was about to heave. She was so focused on her stomach and trying not to throw up, she didn't hear her closet door open, nor did she hear the figure walk out and towards her bed, a bloodied knife rising slowly. She did however, hear the insane giggle coming from them. She moved her hand to see a horrifying pale white face come into view. The long black hair, dark ringed, cold insane eyes, and the bloody smile were an instant give away as to who this was. 

Standing next to her bed, was the infamous killer. 

"Go to sleep..." He whispered softly as he raised the knife high, ready to plunge it down into his latest victim. But before he could go for the kill, Gemi's own hand raised up, her finger pointed towards the ceiling. At the unexpected action, he paused to see what she wanted.

"Unless you want leftover Chinese chunks splattered all over with that blood," she began as her other hand raised to her mouth, "I suggest you get out of the way and fast." 

He barely had time to register what was said before the girl was up and running towards and out the door, nearly knocking him over in the process. At first, once he got over the shock, he thought she was making a break for it. But when he started running towards the door himself, he heard the loud sound of the girl vomiting. He then paused, wondering what to do next.

Meanwhile, Gemi was on her knees before her toilet, her dinner now in the bowl. Vomiting only caused her migraine to worsen, which caused her stomach to lurch even more. This cycle lasted for about a minute before her stomach had nothing left to give. Sighing, she flushed the toilet and lifted herself up, only to find the killer standing in the doorway, unsure what to think about the situation. Must never have had anyone thrown up right when he was about to kill them, she thought. 

"Well?" She asked the blood coated man, "you gonna just stand there or what? Cause if you're still gonna kill me, you may as well do it now cause I have no plans on 'going to sleep' for the time being." 

He cocked his head to the side. She was ok with him killing her? Than was new. 

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" 

If he still had his eyelids, he would be blinking right now. But since he didn't, he pulled off the 'deer staring at headlights' gaze very well. This girl was weird. 

"Oh come on, I know you can talk. I did hear you speak." 

Silence. 

"Fine. Don't speak. I really don't care." She groaned and laid down of the bathroom floor. Her migraine was reminding her it was still present. 

"You're just going to lay there on the floor?" Came a man's voice more human than she had expected. She slowly nodded her head.

"Mm hmm," she mumbled.

"Not going to go back to your bed?"

"Mhm mhm." 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Migraine." 

"But you took something for it."

"So? What I took isn't always a guarantee for me. In case you didn't notice, I was out of the stuff that works for me." 

She looked up at him to find he was surprised she realized he was there the whole time. 

"No, I didn't know you were there at the time, I just figured it was you. I'm not stupid." 

She laughed a bit before groaning and laying back down. 

"If you're not going to kill me, could you please see yourself out? I'm sure watching me sleeping on the bathroom floor isn't much fun." 

She didn't wait to hear his response before she passed out, nor did she hear him walk away and out the front door. 

Early the next morning, she woke up on the floor very sore. Her migraine hadn't gone away yet, but her empty stomach wasn't effected this time. Slowly rising from the floor, she remembered the night before, briefly wondering if it was just a dream. It must have been if she was still alive. She sighed as she exited the bathroom, heading towards her bedroom to check her phone and maybe call in sick. But something on the table caught her eye. Looking over she saw a small box that had blood smears all over it on top of a sheet of paper also with blood smears. Right next to them both was a large bottle of pop. 

Gemi blinked a few times before she walked over to the items to examine them. The box she saw much to her surprise and delight held two large bottles of Excedrin, while the pop was coke. The paper turned out to be a note and in big but nicely written letters, it read:

'Thought you could use these. Also, I happened to notice you were out of coke, so I thought you'd like one.'

Smiling, she opened up the box and took out a bottle. But before opening it she saw more writing at the bottom of the note: 

'I hope we meet again, Gemini Sanders. You seem like one strange girl. And I like that. Also nice name, I happen to be a Gemini.

Jeff the Killer

Ps, I know your name because I saw it on your mail that was in the kitchen. I'm not a stalker, don't worry.'

Gemi rolled her eyes and shook her head, folding the note up and going back to the bottle she had gotten out of the box. She opened it up and took two of the white pills out, and popped them in her mouth. She then opened the coke and took a large swallow. Once done, she took the other bottle out of the box and headed towards the kitchen to place both in the cupboard. She then went back to her room with her pop and the note. 

"I can't wait to meet again, Jeff," she said as she grabbed her phone from her night stand. She was defiantly gonna call in sick today.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into anything, I would just like to get this out of the way: Gemini Sanders isn't a druggie. She's just one of those people who tried to get rid of any kind of sicken she may have cause she can't afford sick days unless she has to. 
> 
> Moving on, I've been meaning to write this for a while. A long time ago I woke up at 2 in the morningwith a large migraine. I couldn't fall back to sleep. I ended up turning on the lights and laying down in bed till eight in the morning. My mirgraine went away, but the whole time I kept thinking what would happen if Jeff the Killer found me like this. 
> 
> This story is a result of that. I used an OC instead of myself because I have future plans for her if people like this story. And I also didn't want to use myself. 
> 
> I don't see Jeff as much of a stalker, more of someone who just randomly selects his victims. He doesn't know who he's killing nor does he care. 
> 
> I gave the kid from the original story who told about his encounter with Jeff a name cause I thought it would be a little funny if the news announcer didn't say since it's been seven years since he was attacked. Nothing fancy, just took two names of characters from horror movies and put them together.


End file.
